The Bet
by KenRik
Summary: RyoSaku. It was almost certain that he'd lose her after she found out. Only, Ryoma was never the cup half-empty type of guy. RxR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

A/N: FFFF RyoSaku fans! Sakuno's in the 129th chapter of the New Prince of Tennis. I was like, WTFFF. After fricking how many years, she's still a live character. Anyway, from that, I have made a conclusion. FFF this is a CANON! HUHUHU. *Happy tears* haha just exaggerating. Never the less, it was awesome. Although, f again, she really does suck in tennis doesn't she. I keep slapping my head in embarrassment for her. Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

The Bet

* * *

They were seated outside their usual cafe. And as routine, he had his black tea and iphone on the latest news about professional tennis – basically, his Facebook newsfeed. While she, well, she had her strawberry and cream. But instead of reading the book before her, she was fixated on the young man innocently sipping his tea.

"I still can't believe Nadal let Federer slip back in." Ryoma commented after a while. "That reminds me, I have to make a quick run by the tennis shop." He finished, looking up from his smart phone with a grin. In front of him, Sakuno shook off a daze and could only muster a small smile.

It's been a week since they officially started dating. It was a rather odd and surprising occurrence. Nevertheless, Sakuno nearly cried that day in happiness. Surprisingly enough, so did Ryoma. He didn't know what had happened, but he couldn't shake it off. He didn't know what she did to him, but when he couldn't see her smile, he'd picture it involuntarily. When he wasn't able to hear her voice in a day, he'd call her the moment right before the day was over.

He was insane. And she was his dose of sanity. With her, everything felt right and as should be. Had he known this before, he wouldn't have waited five years before asking her out.

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma looked up from his tea.

"I know. I know." He grinned. "But I'm sticking to my guts. The guy still needs to improve his backhand volley."

"No-no." Sakuno sighed, shaking her head. Her hands were on the table. Her dainty fingers were tensely gripping the paper holder of her cold beverage. Then, staring straight at Ryoma, she said in one breath. "Please just stop this."

Ryoma blinked, rather taken aback.

"Stop what?"

"This." Sakuno said tirely. She wouldn't let her mouth quiver. Not now.

"This?" Ryoma repeated in confusion. "What this? And," Noticing the tear that fell through her cheeks, said, "Are you crying?" Sakuno moved away before he could wipe the tear off her face.

"This!" Sakuno cried exasperatedly as she gestured at both of them. "Us." She batted her eyes and tried to put on a smile.

"I know about the bet." She told him, trying to keep composure. But the longer she held her ground, the more it hurt. It was that intense ache of knowing that the best days of your life were a lie, a cruel joke played against you. And you don't even know what you did to deserve it. "See, you aren't even denying it."

"Jaa. (Bye.)" Sakuno muttered, her throat coarse from the pain she wanted to sob out.

"Wait, Sakuno." He grabbed her hand. His face, she couldn't fathom. Ryoma never was one to beg. "It may have started out that way. But—"

"It's fine." Sakuno said, almost laughing. She pulled away from his hold and said. "I mean. It actually makes more sense than what I thought this was. Because," Sakuno looked at him. There was nothing but grief in the smile she put on. "Let's face it. I'm too plain to be in a relationship with you."

"I was the fool who thought that somehow, that didn't matter." She left, with those words ringing in his ears.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

The Bet

* * *

"How long are you planning to sit out there, boy?"

Ryoma looked up from the porch to find Sumire. She was wearing her pajamas and was holding a cup of tea.

"As long as it takes." He simply said, rubbing his cold hands for warmth. He's been sitting outside Sakuno's house for almost two hours. "How is she?"

"Crying." The old woman simply said.

They stayed in silence for a while. Sumire had given him his own cup of tea.

"I shouldn't have done it." Ryoma finally said. His breath was carried by the cold autumn's wind. His nose and ears were red. And his hands were numb against the heat of the mug.

"You shouldn't have."

"But if I didn't, I probably would never have." He sighed. "I think senpai-tachi did this for me, no matter how cruel."

"And so you think it was all right?"

"Sakuno." Ryoma said, looking up, shocked. Then, he stood up to face her. Like her grandma, she was already in her pajamas. And her hair was free from their usual braids. She looked at him with indifference, almost cold. "I should have told you— from the start. Gomen. (Sorry.)"

From her glare, Sakuno's expression surprisingly eased into a small smile, and finally, she said.

"I told you, it's alright." She lightly told him, taking a sip from her hot chocolate for good measure. Having said that still hurt, after all.

"So, are we fine?" Ryoma said, hopeful, and close to smiling amidst the chill in the air.

"Yes." Sakuno said. "You're Ryoma-kun. I can never really get angry at you."

At that time, Ryoma couldn't help but smile. He reached out to cup her cheek, about to kiss her, when Sakuno suddenly leaned away. With their faces were inches apart, Sakuno breathed,

"I meant as friends."

At which Ryoma looked at her incredulously.

"You can't expect me to— I don't think I can— do this anymore." She continued. Their proximity almost left her breathless. She took a step back. "It was a lie, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno sternly said. "What we had was a lie."

"And that's what I keep trying to tell you, it wasn't." Ryoma glared at her. "It may have started out as a bet. But I…" His cheeks flushed. He couldn't say it. Not even at the brink of losing her. It's not that he didn't love her enough to tell her. It was just— he wasn't that type of guy.

"Uso. (Liar.)" Sakuno gave him a dry laugh. Her eyes started to swell up again. "Why would Ryoma-kun like me?" Then, patting his shoulder one hand and wiping her tears away with the other, she ushered him into her home. "Anyway, let's go in before you freeze to death."

"I—" Before Ryoma could retort, Sakuno went on to heat him a meal, get him warm blankets, and call for his father to pick him up.

.

"How does someone go from utterly believing in love then suddenly thinking it's impossible?" Ryoma groaned. He hasn't touched his meal.

"I don't know what to tell you." Momoshiro sighed. He was already on his fifth burger. "It was never that way with me and Ann— not that it was easy to keep things together."

"God." Ryoma sighed for the nth time that day. "I can't believe we're even talking about this."

Realizing what he said, Momoshiro looked up at him, rendered speechless for a while before suddenly breaking out into a laugh.

"What?" Ryoma bit at him.

"I forgot," the older guy said, still chuckling. "I forgot you've just recently hit puberty. All this must not make any sense to you. Gomen, gomen."

Ryoma simply glared at him in reply, leaned away from the table and pushed his untouched tray of food away.

.

"So, without the bet, you never would have asked me out?" She gave him a dry laugh. "Without the bet you wouldn't realize you liked me?"

Ryoma didn't know what to say. So he looked away instead.

"That's good, funny even." She then started walking away. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, it is better if we keep our distance. Every time I see you, I feel like crying. "

You just keep breaking my heart every time.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
